


Обещание

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Когда-нибудь кто-нибудь из них наконец проиграет окончательно.Примечание: пост-канон, рейтинг дженовый (и вообще тут для галочки, чтобы в левел ФБ попасть)Бета - Archie Wynn





	

Она красива.  
Арлин знает это, заметила ещё в ту жуткую ночь в бамбуковом лесу, когда красивая женщина с картой в руке вышла из темноты, а Суман разлетелся выжравшими его изнутри фиолетовыми бабочками. Арлин гораздо позже узнала про почти полторы сотни погибших (погибни и она тогда, как раз было бы круглое число), но она сразу не сомневалась: это смерть. Смерть в роскошном чёрном платье, которому место на лондонском приёме, а не неизвестно где в Китае, но смерть всё равно.  
Это потом она узнала про трупы, в которых не хватало внутренних органов. Тогда Тикки убивала ещё довольно чисто, словно хвастаясь возможностью разобрать человеческое тело изнутри и не оставить следов снаружи.  
После эволюции всё изменилось. Тикки нравилось причинять вред, и теперь уже – вред явный. Несчастный Токуса с откромсанными почти по плечи руками – если бы он не был Третьим, он истёк бы кровью ещё тогда, Арлин понимала это, когда помогала перетягивать ему раны, глядя, как пытаются зарасти культи поверх чисто срезанных костей. Но и тогда Тикки была красива, особенно красива тем, что Арлин с облегчением увидела – она жива, она не осталась практически животным, каким была в Ковчеге, каким сделал её Меч Экзорцизма.  
Чёрное платье сменилось на белое, потом обратно на чёрное, а Тикки смеялась, получая удовольствие от жизни и от того, что калечила и убивала других.  
Беда в том, что Арлин так и не смогла её возненавидеть. Могла, когда её собственная оторванная рука валялась в темнеющей в траве луже крови. Могла, когда рядом лежали изломанные Третьи с пропоровшими кожу костями (не только благодаря Тикки, но даже как часть Ноев Арлин её не возненавидела).  
Сейчас, спустя столько лет, уже поздно.  
Поздно было даже тогда, когда Тикки с Род пришли вытаскивать её из тюрьмы, а сейчас поздно и подавно.  
Слишком сложно осуждать кого-то в войне, когда враги и друзья равно могут и протянуть руку помощи, и обернуться к тебе с безумным оскалом, да и сама ты, как оказывается, не так уж чиста и невинна, и та, кем ты раньше была, тоже много решила за тебя.  
Поэтому сейчас, глядя на рассыпавшиеся по плечам смоляные кудри, Арлин несколько раз напоминает себе о том, что Нои проиграли и лишились большинства сил, что их нужно привлечь к суду, что она официально назначена искать и ловить.  
Она видела, что происходит со схваченными. Четвертование – неприятное зрелище, но она заставила себя смотреть до конца, ведь не отворачивалась же она, когда увечили тела друзей. Значит, покажет уважение и врагам, даже если оно заключается в том, чтобы смотреть, как отрываются руки и ноги, хлещет кровь, склизкими розовыми змеями рассыпаются кишки. А поверх всего – вой и проклятия, потому что ненависть не отпустила Ноев до конца.  
Арлин была очень благодарна, что Род ускользнула от погони. Она не знала, смогла бы так смотреть на Род.  
А вот Тикки оказалась не так осторожна.  
– Ты выросла, девочка, – с усмешкой говорит ей та, и хотя она всё ещё похожа на важную даму, а не на бродяжку, какой Арлин встретила её в самый первый раз, сердце Арлин сжимается.  
– А ты не изменилась, Тикки, – тоже с усмешкой отвечает она, хотя веселья не чувствует.  
Действительно – не изменилась. Красивая, жестокая и не думающая о последствиях.  
– Я добровольно не пойду, – благожелательно замечает Ной. Арлин пока не видит ножа или револьвера, но не сомневается: они есть. Только на способности они давно перестали полагаться.  
Но…  
– Это не важно, – пожимает она плечами, глядя в окно. За окном – серость. – Я могу тебя отвести силой.  
Тикки задумчиво кивает.  
– Я никогда не раскаивалась в том, что оторвала тебе кусок от сердца, – говорит она, как само собой разумеющееся. – И очень жалела, что ты выжила. Меня так дразнили, представить не можешь… Но в итоге – хорошо, если меня убьёшь ты. Давай. Последняя любезность. Я не хочу на этот ваш суд.  
Она готова начать драку, хотя они в людном месте. Но что Тикки до обывателей? Она их никогда не замечала.  
Арлин смотрит на неё, а потом снова переводит взгляд на окно.  
В нём отражается месиво из костей и лужи крови, остававшиеся там, где возникала Тикки.  
– Уходи, – говорит она негромко.  
– Хм? – удивляется Тикки.  
– Уходи, – громче повторяет Арлин. – Считай это благодарностью за спасение от Апокрифа и больше мне не попадайся. Найди Род, в конце концов, и спрячься там же.  
Тикки не требуется дальнейших уговоров: она тут же вскакивает на ноги, шелестят её чёрные юбки, и Арлин невольно ловит её взгляд, на случай, если они и правда никогда больше не встретятся.  
Так было бы разумнее.  
Тикки наклоняется к ней, усмехаясь, и Арлин забывает отшатнуться потому, что не чувствует угрозы.  
Прикосновение губ к губам тем более застаёт её врасплох.  
– Я всё-таки тебе как-нибудь ещё попадусь, – шепчет Тикки и заговорщицки подмигивает. – Или ты мне. А то некрасиво получится, всё-таки нужно нам как-нибудь будет убить друг друга до конца. Но не сейчас. Верну вот силу и приду за тобой.  
Она идёт к выходу, широко шагая и легко откидывая в сторону какого-то неудачника, который решил именно сейчас к ней пристать.  
Арлин откидывается на спинку стула.  
Опять ведь будут трупы, она же знает Тикки.  
Но от её обещания на душе становится до постыдного тепло.  



End file.
